Shinjiro Ten-Ja Group
The Shinjiro Tenga Group (信越·シーロテンガグループ; literally meaning Gaze of Hell Group), or simply Shinjiro, are a collective group of criminals ranging from pretty criminals, to S-rank missing-in, and the main antagonists in Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer and Kimza Chronicles: War Against Hell. With a highly evolved ranking system witha cryptic side, Shinjiro is the fanfiction's future equivalent of the Akatsuki, only with far more members and a more sinister goal. Saphiro Kimza, the main character of The Last Sealer and its prequel, Kimza Chronicles, was once a member of this group. History It is unknown who started Shinjiro, as it was founded more than 65 years before the events of Kimza Chronicles. It was at first merely a bounty-hunting group who had not ties to any village. However, it is known that a man by the name of Daigaru Meitochi, former leader of Shiragakure and eventual Akatsuki member, eventually seized power years later. Daigaru turned his attention to the many ninja that led their homelands for various reasons. Using his intellect and remarkable near-kage level skills, Daigaru forged a home for these ninja and they followed him, becoming treasure hunters and mercenaries. He named the group Shinjiro after a genjutsu he had survived against years before. A few years later, Daigaru ran across the remains of Arizogakure, a village destroyed Ezemaru Kimza. There, he found a scroll written by the Kuguari Clan. Within the scroll was a legend of Tenga Hell, a monsterous otherworld in which beasts made of murderous intent and chakra roamed free and urged to kill everything. This made Daigaru wonder if there was some way to tame the beasts. Shortly after finding a scroll and a few years before the Naruto storyline, Daigaru gave command of Shinjiro to his closest friend, Otoshi Nagare, and joined the Akatsuki to find a way to unseal Tenga Hell and control the beasts within, knowing that the Kimza and Kuguari clans were extinct. He was teamed up with Kakuzu and eventually was appeared to have been killed by his partner in a fit of rage. However, the last bits of Bukarok's essence within the scroll revived Daigaru, as well as nearly driving him insane. With his murder by Kakuzu used as a cover-up, Daigaru returned to Shinziro and resumed leadership. He and his group of mercenaries were soon grafted with more of Bukarok's power and they soon craved for learning the secret of Tenga Hell. He then used the money from mercenary jobs to create a base of operations. However, due to the rivalry with Akatsuki, Shinjiro was forced to hide and watch the world and evolve during the events of Naruto. After the Akatsuki is defeated, Shinjiro began spinning its wheels again. It gathered many other S-ranked villains drawn to the Guardian Beast chakra and grew in size. After an assassination attempt, Daigaru decided to have two of his most trusted and most powerful subordinates protect him, creating the Left and Right Guards. He then promoted the next strongest nine operatives as the commanders of the regular forces as well as the special mission operatives, making them The Nine. He then called himself Jiro, or "The Gaze". He lastly named the group the Shinjiro Tenga Group, reminding himself of his goals. Hierachy and Groups Shinjiro has a rigid heirachy with many groups and many rankings. The main rankings within the group are the ones on top. Shinjiro usually send out scouts to find suitable canidates for the group. They usually make a deal with their client, providing protection, money, and more. If the client refuses, they usually kill them in order to prevent their location from being tracked and use a powerful genjutsu to mask the location. Most members of Shinjiro are already competent ninja. On top of the power pyramid sits Jiro, the leader of Shinjiro itself. He is guarded by the two most powerful subordinates he has, known as the Left and Right Guard. The Right Guard is usually in command of Shinjiro when Ziro is absent as is more powerful than the Left Guard and the Left Guard is in command of the Nine. The Nine are the nine most powerful and skilled members of Shinjiro under the Left Guard. Each of the Nine has a number assigned to their ranking in the group, with Nine being the lowest and One being the highest. Whenever a member of the Nine dies, the next one behind him or her takes their place, and the next highest goes to avenge the fallen. In the event two or more of the Nine are killed at one period of time, the Nine stops replacing members and focuses on keeping Shinjiro safe until a new replacement can be found. In times of war, the Nine become the first warriors in the line of defense, most of them Jonin-level or higher. The Nine's most important job if finding the location of the residual chakra from any Guardian Beast that is or was nearby. Each of the Nine is put in a three-man squad along with a tracker and a sealing specialist. The tracker finds the chakra, the sealing specialist seals it in a capsule for observation and augmenting, and the member of the Nine fights off any threat that is nearby, usually by assassination. Members of the Nine also fight off any threats considered too great to fought by lower operatives. The lowest-ranked Nine member usually goes first, as so on. If all of the Nine are unable to win, the Left Guard usually fights instead, followed by the Right Guard and Ziro himself. Shinjiro also houses a research and development division. This group saturates and amplifies the power of the chakra found by search groups and makes them ready for injection by operatives. Operatives have a right to refuse injection if they want to, but are usually kept an eye on as a result. This group is also responsible for finding a Guardian Beast itself and pinpointing its location, sending one or more of the Nine after it. They also attempt to find a way to re-create kekkei genkai by samples donated by Shinziro members. Locations Shinjiro, just like the Akatsuki, has a number of hideouts all over the world. It has three main facilities. One is located with Ragerogakure, protected and funded by Ragero ninja. Another is within the Canyon of Black Chakra, a location saturated with unknown chakra that is used to scramble sensory-type ninja's senses. The last location is currently unknown, but is the largest and most important of them all. Goal The main goal of Shinjiro is to find the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates and use their power to open the gates of Tenga Hell, unleashing a sea of chakra beasts into the world. However, first they must find a way to control the beasts. They plan to do this by using a powerful kinjutsu to fuse the souls and bodies of the Four Guardian Beasts together to create a monster similar in power to the Ten-Tailed Beast, then use its power to beat the creatures in submission. Then, Shinjiro will recreate the Akatsuki's plan by selling control of these monsters to the highest bidder and watch as the world is torn apart. According to Otoshi Nagare, Shinjiro's goal has more to do with war and peace. They also plan to enter Tenga Hell itself and use its chakra to create a new world, a world where evolution starts over and humans evolve to become far more advanced than before, as long as they follow their "god". If they fail to do so, a huge war is waged and humans are nearly extinguished, only for evolution to restart. A secondary goal is to find the most powerful kekkei genkai in the world and fuse them into one person, making a shinobi that rivals the power of the Sage of the Six Paths. This would make a great way to force the fused form of the Four Guardian Beasts into submission. Saphiro's Goal Saphiro's goal in Shinjiro was to work his way up the hierarchy and eventually find out the plans of Shinjiro. Upon obtaining the Dai Sencugan, it was revealed to him that his new goal was to find a way to reverse the plans of Shinjiro and instead send the Guardian Beasts back to Tenga Hell where they belong as well as fight a great evil. Wardrobe Members of Shinjiro typcially wear a unified outfit, a large white jacket with a hood that has red markings, a combat vest and white pants underneath. It is unknown what Jiro or the Left and Right Guard wear, but members of Nine wear their own special variation of the clothes, with the symbol of the nine on the front of the jacket and their respective ranking numeral in kanji on the back. Category:Groups Category:Teams